Mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Individuals often access media via a mobile phone, tablet and/or computer. Apps executing on mobile devices allow clients to create, access, and/or manage media content. These apps can include native apps running on platforms like iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Blackberry, etc. Favorites or favorite lists are essentially bookmarks of content (similar to that used on websites) that clients may encounter in an app. In the most basic form of storing favorites, an app allows a client to store a favorite item, e.g., by simply storing it locally on the device. When a favorite is stored locally on a device, the client can go back to their device and access the favorite item whenever they're using their device. For example, a web browser may save bookmarks that point to specific websites or URLs rather than an individual piece of media.